Spare Time
by Lolasauras-Rex
Summary: With a lack of villains our favorite heroes must find new ways to spend their spare time. (No real romance just hints to it.)


AN: Just for Lolz

Spare Time

"Oh is this not most glorious Robin" Starfire said. "Yeah but it's really boring we haven't been called in a month" Robin replied. 'I wasn't made to sit around and do nothing all day' his thoughts reflected his words.

"Come on guys lets go to the park it will be way more fun than sitting here" Beast Boy suggested. Normally he would be playing a video game oblivious to the world but he pushed Raven a little too far and she accidentally broke the console. Cyborg got a new console almost straight away but forbade Beast Boy from touching it since he blamed him for the loss of the other one.

"Yes that is a wondrous idea it would be wonderful to guy would it not Robin" Starfire said ever obvious about her attraction to Robin. "Yeah man it'd be fun" taking Robin to the side while Beast Boy distracted Starfire Cyborg said "plus you'd have some alone time with Star" Cyborg said convincingly.

Robin was having a day dream '_It was a lovely day at the park birds were singing the sun was shining and Star was with him_ _"Oh Robin is this day not most glorious especially when we're together" Starfire said lovingly. Robin said "Yeah it is nice out today spring is my favourite season". Star was pulling out some food for what looked like a picnic and then she said " Open your mouth Robin so I can feed you some pie" Robin thought it was one of her peoples traditions but the way she was blushing told him otherwise._

Just as she was about to feed him the pie Cy snapped him back to reality and said " So you in" looking over at Starfire who was laughing at one of Beast Boys stupid jokes he said "Yes."_ We began _moving back to the group. Robin said "If you guys can convince Raven then I guess we can go but if there's a call we move out got it"

Everyone nodded and discussed among themselves who would ask Raven. "I think Star should go Raven likes her the most" Beast Boy suggested. However Cyborg and Starfire disagreed " I think you should go String bean Raven listens to you more than us" joining in on the argument Starfire said "Yes Raven talks to you the most you should go" Beast Boy was shocked and said "W-wh-what she doesn't like me she barely even tolerates me guys" but his arguing was futile as they pushed him to the door and wished him luck.

He nervously knocked a few times and heard from within "Who is it" the voice was smooth and rough at the same time. Beast boy replied "It's me Beast Boy". From within he heard a rustling and the door opened before he could process this she asked him "what do you want?" So she was still mad at me. Gulping Beast Boy asked her "do you want to come to Jump City Park with me uh I, mean us" smooth Beast Boy smooth. Raven was considering it and a few minutes later said "Fine I'll go but only to make sure you don't break something.

Raven and Beast Boy headed to the others and 10 minutes later they packed some stuff when Beast Boy accidentally scuffed the T-car so he had to fly while the rest got a lift anyway after that the rest of them were on the way to the park in comfort. 2 minutes after leaving they arrived and started enjoying themselves Beast Boy swinging on the tyre swing and playing in the pond switching through a lot of aquatic animals. Raven reading a book surrounded by nature. Cyborg signing autographs for little children. Both Starfire and Robin were sitting down enjoying the picnic. 2 hours later Starfire called all of them over for a group picture. A few minutes later and they were packing up to leave because Cyborg had an alarm go off signifying they were there for a few hours and they needed to go home. When they finally got home Beast Boy said "can we do that again tomorrow" Everyone agreed and asked Robin who was about to reply in the positive when the alarm went off. Robin regretfully said "sorry guy's looks like our dry spells over".

THE END.

A.N. Review if you have something nice or constructive to say if not and you still plan on reviewing don't flood the reviews thanks.


End file.
